The Little Twilight (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid". Cast: * Princess Ariel - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Prince Eric - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Flounder - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Sebastian - Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) * Scuttle - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * King Triton - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Ursula - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) * Max - Dino (The Flintstones) * Grimsby - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Carlotta - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Chef Louis - Mushu (Mulan) * Glut the Shark - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Harold the Seahorse - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Alleycats (The Aristocats) * Jig Dancing Sailors - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Sailors during storm - Flik, Atta, Hopper, Dim and the ants (A Bug's Life), Hyenas (The Lion King), Hunter and other storks (Storks (2016)), RJ and Vincent (Over the Hedge), and Rats (Ratatouille) * Washerwomen - Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Priest - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Ursula as Vanessa - Aleu (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) Movie Used: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips of Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Horton Hears A Who! (2008) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Winnie the Pooh: ABC's (2004) * House of Mouse (2001) * Kingdom Hearts (2002) * Krypto the Superdog (2006) * The Flintstones (1960) * The Flintstones (1994) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) * The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1993) * A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) * A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2010) * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) * Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) * Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) * Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) * Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) * Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) * Tom and Jerry: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2017) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan ll (2005) * Jurassic World (2015) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Lion King (1994) * Storks (2016) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Ratatouille (2007) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002) Sound Effects: * Goofy Holler Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Spoofs Category:Channels Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:Channel Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Classics Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Animated Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Villains Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Villains Movies